Ride or Die Remember?
by Ladolcevita8
Summary: When Letty got into a terrible accident, everyone believed her to be dead. But three years later, she shows up back in town married to someone else. What will Dom do now? And what other secrets is Letty hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Fast & Furious Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it :)**

Ride or Die Remember?

She's standing there, her toes digging into the soft sand. Her dark chestnut hair whipping in the wind. She almost looks ethereal the way her caramel skin glints in the moonlight and how her flowy boho skirt billows in the wind. The ocean waves roll in and out.

"Letty", he calls out to her.

She turns around and smiles at him and he feels his heart constrict. That's the effect she has on him; even the slightest smile, slightest gesture from her was always enough to drive him absolutely crazy.

"What took you so long?" She smirks, "I've been waiting here forever"

She stares into his eyes in the piercing way that she does, reading his every thought, every emotion. Dom was always known for being cool and collected even in the worst situations. He had a natural poker face and used it to his advantage. But somehow that was all lost on Letty. When it came to her, he was putty in her hands. She could read him like a map.

"I hear Rio looks nice this time of year", she continues, tracing a fingertip down his cheek.

But Dom wasn't hearing her. He grabs her hand and pulls her toward him, feeling her petite body resting against his.

"I missed you", he manages to utter as he pushes back a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?", she stares up at him.

"You've been gone a long time." he replies, "But you're back now where you belong"

"I'm not back Dom", she looks down unable to face him, "In fact, I'm not even here"

She pushed away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're only imagining me right now babe. I'm gone now. Why won't you accept it?"

He looked at her with disbelief, "Letty…?"

He grabbed her arm only to find it dissolving in front of him.  
"Letty!", Dom cried out.

But soon her entire body was turning to ashes.

"I love you Dom. I love you."

"LETTY!"

* * *

Dominic Toretto woke up with a start, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on his bedroom stand. It read 3:14 A.M. He sighed as he pushed away the covers and pulled on a white cotton shirt. Another nightmare. He never had a proper night's sleep anymore. Not since the day she died.

Still, it had been getting worse as of late. As though she weren't already on his mind every second of every day, he couldn't even catch a break in peaceful slumber because she was there too in his dreams. He couldn't escape from her, he never would. He looked back at the bed to see Elena Neves, his current girlfriend of three months, still sleeping undisturbed by his abrupt movements. He strode quietly, careful not to wake her, though it was more of a selfish motive on his part. He just didn't want her to wake up and question him. How would he answer her anyway? That he was still thinking about Letty? That he was still in love with her? No, better for her to stay asleep in her blissful ignorance.

He pulled on a jacket and grabbed the keys to his Dodge Charger. He had to get out of here, he almost felt like he could suffocate. The February air hit him full blast when he stepped out the front door, but it didn't bother him one bit. Physicality meant nothing when he had so much on his mind. He hopped into the drivers seat and slid out of the driveway, watching the icy white lights of the city twinkling in the horizon. Nights like these, he found himself driving to nowhere in particular. He just found the adrenaline and the speed a sort of escape from the constant weight of Letty on his mind.

It had been three years since the incident, and he still couldn't come to full terms about it. He hadn't been there, but his mind drew pictures for him anyway. It ran like a cinematic reel. Each shot of her car skidding off the road and flipping two times before coming to it's final resting place. He cringed at the mere imagination of it, even now. He still felt his heart sink when he recalled that phone call three years ago announcing her death.

No one else would know that his heart had felt like it had stopped beating in that moment. Or how every single night after that was a living hell. No one would know, because Dom made sure to keep his cool façade intact. But on the inside, he was a complete and utter mess. There were nights when even he, Dominic Toretto would clutch his face in his hands and just scream. Just to let it all out. Because if he kept it in any longer, he swore to god he would just implode.

At first he was in denial and then for the longest time he was just furious. Furious at the sons of bitches who murdered her, furious at Brian for giving her the task in the first place, furious at the world because it was just so fucking unfair. He might as well have died along with Letty that night because as far as Dom was concerned, he was as good as dead. His heart was hollow now, empty and vacant. He would continue to carry on with his life; races, hijacking, taking care of the family, but love? Love to him was just an empty emotion now. He would love no one else ever again.

So why was he dating Elena? Truth be told he often wondered himself. After months of coaxing from his sister Mia, he finally gave in. He figured it was an ends to a mean. To him, their relationship was almost like a business deal. She could understand his loss, and though she would never come to know him the way Letty did, Elena would at least understand that small piece of him and for Dom, that was enough. He saw himself and Elena as cut from the same cloth. They were both empty people. She with the loss of her husband, he with the loss of Letty. Both of them were simply using each other to mend their broken hearts. Moving on for the sake of moving on.

Dom continued to ponder as he sped off into the night, the city skyline illuminating his path.

* * *

"Oh Jack, no don't spit up on there"

Mia Toretto rushed to pick up her toddler son from the ground, taking the picture frame he held in his tiny hands. She set Jack down in his highchair as she quickly took a paper towel to wipe the baby spit on the glass frame.

She sighed as she stopped to look at the picture. It had been taken long ago, before Brian had become a part of the family. There in the picture were three faces frozen in time: Dom, Mia, and Letty.

Letty.

It had been years since her death but there were still days like today when Mia missed her terribly.

"I miss you girl", she uttered softly as she stared at Letty's smiling face.

Letty had been one of her oldest and closest friends. The two had practically grown up together. They were inseparable;everything they did, they had done together: bruised knees and broken bones and all. When Letty and Dom started dating she thought it was for sure that the three of them would be family forever. But that became only a pipe dream when she had received news of her death. Their worlds had changed from that day and it would never be the same again.

"You okay?"

Mia looked up to find her husband, Brian O'Connor entering the room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah just fine", she said as she placed the picture frame back in it's spot, trying hard to fight tears.

"Mia", Brian started hugging from behind, "You thinking about Letty?"

She had to chuckle a bit. Her husband was sharp witted, he was never one to miss a thing, or maybe it was just that he knew her all too well.

"Yeah. I just miss her sometimes", she admitted.

"We all do. Everyday." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, "Listen, I'm taking Jack for the day. I know you're busy having to be at the auto-shop"

"Thanks. I love you", he smiled as he tickled Jack, "And you too little guy"

* * *

If someone had told her that she would be a housewife someday and totally have given up the fast lifestyle she would've laughed and called that person crazy. But it was funny how life worked out sometimes. She loved the adrenaline rush her old lifestyle gave her but she was happier now being a mother and wife.

"We're going to see your uncle Dom today", she cooed at the blue-eyed little boy as she fasted him into his childseat.

She fastened her own seatbelt and stuck the key into the ignition. She had made it a habit to visit Dom as often as she could. He pretended to be fine and calm about everything as always but she was his sister and she knew better than to fall for that. He might have had everyone else fooled but not her. Deep down she felt that Dom had never fully recovered from Letty's death though he would be embarrassed to ever show it. So she never let on that she knew he was still hurting, and simply made the excuse of having him babysit his nephew to check up on him.

"Oh shoot.", Mia muttered as the traffic light ahead of her turned red.

In the past she would've considered just running it, she knew she'd be able to make it through safely anyway. But now that she had a kid on board, her values had changed, _she_ had changed. This would've been a very insignificant detail in an otherwise insignificant day of Mia's life but this was the small detail that would change everything.

Bored at the stoplight, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and hummed as she glanced around. Same old quiet neighborhood. But today was not like all the other days. No today, was a day when her life would change once again. It was when she looked to her left that she almost felt her heart stop.

There in the next lane, sitting in a Mustang was a familiar brunette.

"L-letty?", Mia breathed in shock.

The Brunette took no notice of Mia who was practically gaping in her car. As soon as the light turned green, she sped off like lightning. Mia was at a conflict, should she chase after Letty? Chase after her and confirm that it was really her? Would she be able to catch up with her? Was she just seeing things, was it even really her?

"Mama!"

Mia snapped out of her thoughts as she turned back to look at Jack, laughing and cooing from his seat.

Mia bit her lip and knew what her decision had to be. As much as she wanted with her whole heart to go after that girl, she knew she couldn't take the risk anymore of driving as recklessly as she used to. It wasn't just her anymore, she had Jack to protect. She had changed after all.

* * *

Dom dragged himself out of bed as he heard impatient ringing from his front door.

"I'm coming!", he growled.

He swung open the door to find Mia, her hair messy and disheveled, her face a pale white and her eyes wide. She looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Mia? What is it?", he inquired worriedly.

"Dom…L-letty…", she began, her hands trembling a little, "Letty's alive"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter shows a flashback of how Dom first fell for Letty. Enjoy and please leave a review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dom felt his heart rate go up. It was as if his blood had petrified and now ran cold in his veins.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her. I was driving here with Jack and I saw her at a stoplight", Mia finished.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it was Letty?", Dom pushed, feeling his heart beating in his throat.

"No. I only got a quick glance at her.", Mia shook her head, "But my gut told me it was her Dom"

Dom grabbed his car keys and pushed past Mia and ran to his garage.

"Where are you going?", Mia called out to him.

"I have to find her."

"Dom, wait. How are you going to do that? She could be anyone, she could be anywhere." Mia said running to catch up with him.

"I'm not even positive it was her. Actually, this morning I was thinking about her so my mind might just have been playing tricks on me"

"I have to make sure", he turned around "besides, your gut feelings have never been wrong"

Before Mia could protest any further, he slammed his car door shut and sped off.

* * *

In the car, Dom couldn't help but to think about Letty and their past together. They shared so much history between them, he really believed they would be end-game. Hell, he still believed it.

He recalled the first time he noticed her,_ really_ noticed her. She had always been around, Letty and Mia had been best friends since they were just little kids, but he had always just seen her as his baby sister's best friend. In his eyes she was just a baby too. But all that changed when Letty turned sixteen.

You know those girls you grow up with, the ones who don't have a girlish bone in their body? The ones who play in the dirt like one of the guys and whom you always thought you'd never find attractive because she was just too much of a "bro"? To Dom, Letty was exactly that. But over the summer, when she was fifteen going on sixteen she had definitely grown into her body. He wondered how that even happened. How someone he thought as a tomboy could suddenly transform into a hot woman in such a short amount of time.

He was away during that summer, working an auto repair job his uncle had hooked him up with the next city over. So when he came back to find a grown up Letty in his kitchen, it was a given that he didn't recognize her.

"Welcome home brother!", the then sixteen year old Mia rushed to give him a huge hug.

"What's that on your nose?", Dom said holding back Mia to study the diamond stud in her nose.

"Jesus Dom is that the first thing you say to me after you've been gone all summer?", Mia rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"So you want to be a chola now? Take it out", Dom said with a stern look on his face.

"No. Who do you think you are? Dad?" Mia retorted.

Dom shook his head. Mia was a Toretto after all and she inherited the typical Toretto stubbornness. He wondered if he had been this stubborn and rebellious when he was sixteen.

"I'm not telling you twice Mia, you better take it out or I'll do it for you"

"Relax Dom, it's not real.", came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to spot a drop dead gorgeous Brunette enter the kitchen. He looked her up and down studying every inch of her from head to toe. She had smooth wavy dark brown hair, hips that would make Shakira cry, and her eyes. He paused to stare into them. They had a I-won't-take-none-of-your-bullshit quality to them with a twinkle of mischief. He found himself suddenly spellbound.

"Have we met?", he said regaining his voice.

"You're kidding right?", Mia looked at him as though he were an absolute idiot.

Dom looked back at Mia with obvious confusion on his face.

"It's Letty", Mia answered, "You know, Letty Ortiz? Only been my best friend for the last ten years?"

"Letty?", Dom said in disbelief.

"In the flesh", Letty smirked.

"You've changed"

"You're damn right I have. You won't be able to beat me in a race anymore, I've improved since you've been gone. I bet you a hundred bucks I will leave your sorry ass in the dirt", she teased.

Dom felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. What was this? He was Dominic Toretto. How could a girl have this kind of effect on him? It was unthinkable. After all, he was the one who had the reputation of being a ladies man. He was the one that made the girls weak in their knees from just a look, not the other way around. Just what the hell was going on?

"You sure you wanna make such a dangerous claim?", Dominic jabbed back, leaning towards Letty, smirking as he saw a tiny flush of color appear on her cheeks.

"You bet your sweet ass I do", she proclaimed leaning right back into him, a brazen smile playing on her lips.

"Ew. Are you guys flirting right now?", Mia interrupted a look of disgust on her face.

That broke the spell. Letty seemingly embarrassed, cleared her throat and stepped back.

"Yeah right", Letty denied, "He's your brother. He's practically mine. That's gross."

Dom felt his heart fall for a split second at the words.

"And besides" Letty continued while walking away with Mia, "He could never handle me anyway"

Dom heard the subtle challenge in those words and he found himself smiling. Letty Ortiz would be his girl one day. He would make sure of it. Dominic Toretto had yet to lose a challenge.

* * *

For the next month Dom had pulled out all the stops but to no avail. Letty just wasn't letting up. He had tried all the tricks in the books, flirting with her, giving her suggestive glances, he even went so far as to send her gifts, something he had never in his entire life had done or wanted to stoop down to. It was so uncharacteristic of him to dispay such beta-male behaviors but then again, he wasn't himself with Letty, she had a way of turning him inside out until he didn't even know which way was up. Had it been any other girl, she would have been his by now but not Letty. Nothing he did seemed to affect her, she even sent back all his gifts and it drove him even crazier.

"I don't know what I'm doing", Dom confided to Vince.

"She's one tough chica, I'll tell you that", Vince laughed as he continued to work under the hood of one of the cars in the shop.

"It's like nothing I'm doing is working. I mean it worked on all the other girls, why is it not working on her?", Dom continued sipping on a beer as he leaned against the side door of the car.

"Maybe that's exactly it", Vince said, wiping the motor oil from his hands, "Why are you using the same tactics on her that you use on two dollar whores? That's like trying to bait a lioness using some generic canned cat food"

Dom stopped drinking his beer and looked up at Vince, a wide smile forming on his face.

"Vee my friend, that might just be the smartest thing you have ever said"

"I have my moments", Vince replied.

* * *

Heeding Vince's advice, Dom stopped all the cheap tactics at once. He could tell that once he stopped flirting and glancing over at her, it had caught Letty's curiosity. He knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"I haven't seen you around in awhile" Letty said as she stood behind Dom, as he checked out the engine of his car.

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy", Dom said nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up.

"Yeah? With what?"

"Just some stuff", he said purposely keeping his answers short.

"Oh", Letty said awkwardly, "Um.. You going to race today or what?"

"When have I ever not?" Dom smirked at her.

You see, that was his plan. His petty little tactics wouldn't work on her, but if he won the race today he was sure it would impress her. It'd impress her so much, she'd have to fall for him. Was it cocky of him to think so? Sure it was, but he couldn't fight the overflowing confidence. He had never wanted anything so badly, and he knew he'd do just about anything to get her.

Dom drove his trusty muscle car up to the starting line and revved his engine. He looked to his right to see his competition, Brandon. Brandon was twenty-five and had a reputation all over town for being the undefeated champion. Dom was certain that if he could beat Brandon, Letty would have to notice him for sure.

"You ready to lose?", Brandon smirked from his car.

"No, I'm ready to win", Dom spat back.

"Ready?" called out the girl from the center of the two cars.

Dominic had never been more ready in his life.

"Steady?"

"GO!"

The whistle went off and both cars teared down the road.

Dominic smirked, he was ahead of Brandon.

Wasn't this guy supposed to be the best? This was a breeze!  
He felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the blood pumping in his ears. He never felt more free than when he was racing. He was halfway to the finish line already!  
But his victory was short lived, suddenly out of nowhere, Brandon zipped past him.

"I was just toying with you!", he called out to Dom.

Angrily, Dom shifted up to 5th gear, but to no avail. Brandon was still a far way ahead of him. He swerved around the curve, Brandon was still ahead of him and Dom knew Brandon would win if he didn't do something quick. The finish line was just a mile ahead, if he could somehow do something, anything to get him past Brandon. That's when he spotted the Nitrous Oxide button. It would give him the extra horsepower he needed to speed past Brandon in the last second. If he was going to do it, he had to do it now. But he knew it was a risk. His car wouldn't be able to handle it yet. There were still complications with it, and there was a big chance that if he pressed this button, he might spin out of control.

Brandon was nearing the finish line and a sweat rolled down Dom's forehead. Letty. He had to do it for Letty, he couldn't lose this race. So he bit the bullet and pressed the button. All at once he felt the force of motion take place as his car surged at ultra high speeds, blasting his head back against the seat. He saw himself fly past Brandon and he felt the elation of victory taking over.

And that's when it happened. He lost control of the car. He tried his hardest to regain control, but it was too late. His actions had already been set in motion. His car was headed straight past the finish line and towards the crowd.

"LETTY!", Dom yelled out.

It happened so fast it was like a blur. All he could hear were screams and the deafening sound of metal skidding. The last thing he saw before he blacked out were her eyes wide in shock as the car collided against her body and her blood splattering everywhere.

* * *

When Dom woke up he was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. He adjusted his eyes to the blinding white light and saw Mia's tear streaked face.

"Dom!", she cried out as she hugged him, "Oh my god, you're okay. Thank god you're okay"

"Letty", Dom croaked out weakly, "How's Letty?"

"She's fine too. Thank God." Mia told him, "She broke a rib and she almost lost an arm but she's fine. She's actually getting her final check ups right now"

Dom sighed in relief. He never would've forgiven himself if something had happened to her. Especially if he was the reason. That's when he realized how deeply he cared for her. She wasn't some prized possession or some challenge to be won. She was Letty, a girl he loved. A girl he swore to himself he would protect to the end of his days. She was the first person he ever loved, and she would be the last.

The door opened and there she was. His wild, beautiful girl.

"You fucking idiot!", she screamed charging towards him.

Dom braced himself for the worst. He expected that she would want nothing more to do with him, not after what happened. She'd probably scream at him and want him out of her life forever.

"You fucking stupid idiot!", she repeated, "I almost thought I lost you"

Dom found himself surprised when Letty hugged him instead, her tears dampening his hospital gown.

"So..You don't hate me?" Dom broke the silence.

Letty unwrapped her arms from his neck and turned to look at Mia laughing, "Your brother really is an idiot"

"Yeah, I know", Mia smiled.

Dom just looked at the both of them in confusion.

"Ugh", Letty rolled her eyes, "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"I love you. I've always loved you, since we were kids. But you're such a guy, you never noticed"

"Letty", Dom beamed, "I love you too"

"So", Dom started, "We still on with that bet?"

"What bet?", Letty raised an eyebrow.

"You bet a hundred bucks you could beat me in a race. Can I still take you up on that offer?"

Letty smirked, "Anytime loverboy, anytime"

From that day forth they were each others. It was Dom and Letty, Letty and Dom. Always had been and always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks had passed since the Letty sighting and Dom had been going out of his mind searching every potential place she could be. The sandwich shop, the autoshop, the race tracks. He even called up every acquaintance she knew to make sure that she hadn't called them. But every one of them all said the same thing: that they hadn't seen her. He could tell they all pitied him the way they looked at him with those eyes, it told him that they thought he was crazy. So devastated by Letty's death that he still wasn't able to accept it.

But Dom couldn't give less of a shit what they thought about him. That's the way he always had lived his life, not caring for the opinion of others and that wasn't about to stop now. That's what got him where he was. And what's more, that attitude was exactly what drew Letty to him in the first place, his trademark devil-may-care attitude.

It was because she was just the same, she might as well have been him in female form. She was his soul-mate. Usually he wasn't one to believe in that sort of sentimental crap. Prior to falling for Letty, he would even say soul-mates were akin to Santa Claus and the Easter rabbit but that perspective soon changed when Letty came into the picture. Their souls were one and the same, two wild vagabonds who ever had the fortune of meeting each other. Together they were an unstoppable force out to set the world on fire. But Elena was different. They understood each other to a certain extent but if he was fire, she was ice. That's why it hit him so hard when he couldn't find Letty anywhere. It was one thing to lose your soul mate once. But to have her slip through your grasp a second time? He couldn't let that happen. He had barely survived it the first time around.

Dom sat at the bar lost in his thoughts as he cradled a glass of Jack. He was self medicating. The burn of liquid fire down his throat was enough to take his mind away from the burn in his heart, if only for a moment.

"I'll have what he's having", said a familiar voice behind him.

Dom chuckled, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I had a feeling", Brian smirked.

"Yeah? Would that feeling be named Mia?", Dom smiled.

"What can I say? She knows you like the back of her hand", Brian replied as he sat down on the stool next to Dom.

"Are you still looking for her?", Brian asked

"Yeah but no dice", Dom said taking a swift drink of his whiskey.

"Dom. Look man, I'm telling you this as a friend. She's dead.", Brian said somberly.

"No. I know she's out there somewhere"

"We're worried about you. Mia's doubting it was her. Maybe she saw someone who looked like Letty and she let herself believe it for a moment.", Brian began, "We all miss her Dom. You have no idea how I wish every single day I hadn't sent her on that mission. You have no idea how much I blame myself for why she's not here with us. And I'd give anything to have her back, you know that. But we can't change what's been done. We can't will a dead person back to life no matter how much we want it to be true."

Dom set down his whiskey glass and placed a couple of bills on the counter as he rose from his chair to leave.

"Say what you want to say. But these last two weeks, just even thinking there's a chance she might be alive has meant more to me than the last three years. Maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was. As long as there's even a 1% chance, I'm looking for her."

"I know if it was Mia, You'd do the same"

* * *

Dom found himself hesitating outside the door. He had mulled it over a thousand times on the way here. Hell, he had practically memorized a speech. But now that he was finally here outside her doorstep he had no idea what he would say. Mustering up the courage, Dom brought himself to press the doorbell.

"Dom?", Elena looked up at him in surprise as she opened the front door, "You didn't call to say you were coming"

"Yeah, I was just uh..in the neighborhood", Dom muttered.

"Come on in", Elena smiled, "I was just thinking about you actually."

Closing the door behind him, he stepped into the house. It was an elegant home, done up in a classy Mediterranean style. The living room was large and open, with tasteful cream toned furniture and a high ceiling. On the walls hung beautiful gold adornments.

"You've been feeling kind of distant lately", Elena continued pressing resting her hands upon his chest as she held him close to her.

"Elena", Dom began.

"Do you want some coffee?", Elena cut him off turning around to the kitchen, "I made some fresh."

"Elena", Dom started again.

"I got a new coffee machine. It's the hand drip kind. I just can't stand the instant coffee here. I don't know how Americans can drink this stuff. In Brazil, it's different.", Elena rambled on.

"Elena stop", Dom cut in.

Elena sighed as she set down the cup of coffee on the counter.

"I think you know why I'm here", Dom continued.

"I don't want to hear it" Elena said abruptly looking down into her coffee mug, "If you're here to apologize then I don't want to hear it"

Dom walked towards her and turned her face towards his,

"I cared about you, I need you to know this. I still care about you"

"Then why are you doing this?", Elena whispered her eyes clouding with tears.

"I know you never loved me. But I thought that maybe you were beginning to open up. I thought we were….that we were finally getting to a place where you could maybe begin to try", she continued, a tear slipping down her face, "What did I do wrong?"

"Elena, it's not about us. It's not about anything you did", Dom said softly

"Then what is it? I just want to know why", Elena cried.

"It's Letty", Dom answered, looking away from Elena.

"Letty?", Elena uttered in pure confusion

"She's back"

"But..but how?"

"I don't know how. I don't know anything but I need to know. And I need to find her"

Elena stood there speechless, just staring at Dom with a wide eyed look of shock on her face.

"I'm sorry Elena. I hope you can understand", Dom said as he kissed her cheek for the last time and walked toward the door.

"Wait", Elena called out, "I don't care Dom"

Dom glanced back at the Brazilian woman, his eyes full of sympathy for her. She stood there, her eyes red from crying.

"I love you. And I don't care if you don't love me back. I will wait for you", she said, "Forever if I have to".

Dom looked at her one last time and then closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hopping into his car, Dom felt a sense of relief rush through him. He felt terribly for Elena, though he didn't quite know if he had ever loved her, he knew that he had at the very least cared about her. Yet, he knew that this was something that had to be done at some point. If Letty was still out there, his place wasn't with anyone else but her.

Feeling the wind against his face, he let the stress melt away as he felt the familiar humming of the engine. On the highway he felt the most at peace with himself. Here he didn't have to be plagued by thoughts of ex girlfriends or anybody else. He could just let himself go.

But what Dom didn't know was that today he wouldn't be at any peace. At least not on this particular highway. Because at that exact moment, Dom saw a familiar silver Mustang flash by him and in that split second he saw a familiar shade of dark chocolate brown hair.

_Letty._

Feeling the adrenaline kick in instantaneously, Dom raced after the car, barely hitting another car in the process. He was maybe 3 or 4 cars down from her, and he was determined to catch up. Cutting left and right, he almost had her. Continuing to tail her, he arrived at an intersection. He was now just a car away from her and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. He spotted the traffic light in front of him and almost like instinct, he knew the light would change.

He watched the silver mustang pass through the light and at the very last minute the car in front of him came to a stop as the light turned red. Putting his reflexes into high gear, Dom slammed on the brakes as he just barely skidded to a stop, merely inches away from crashing into the other car.

"Damn it!", Dom cursed loudly as he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Come on!", he growled as he could spot the mustang growing farther and farther away.

That's when the craziest idea hit him. If he could time it right, he could speed right through the traffic, even with cars coming from all directions. It would be a close call though and he'd be risking his life. Was he willing to do it? He felt the cold touch of the metal on his skin as he thumbed the silver cross necklace, the one he had given to Letty on their first anniversary as a couple.

"I'm a crazy son of a bitch for you", he laughed as he swerved around the car in front of him and slammed on the accelerator, bracing himself for the best.

It all probably happened within a split second, but for him he felt every moment in slow motion. He saw the look of shock on the driver's faces as he passed merely a half inch away from the oncoming traffic. He saw the cars coming from his left and then from the right, merely seconds away from colliding into his passenger door. And then all at once, time caught itself up and he found himself on the other side. He had made it.

Dom let out a whoop as he realized he had just pulled off the craziest Evel Knievel stunt ever. This even had to beat the time he raced Brian right through a train crossing. Still he kept the victory short lived as he continued to race on, searching for Letty's car desperately.

He felt his heart give a jump of joy as he spotted the Mustang only a few cars away. He saw her turn right at the exit and followed her promptly. He had her and he knew it. Swerving off the road into a supermarket parking lot, Dom followed closely behind. The Mustang glided into a parking space and turned off the engine. Mimicking her actions, Dom pulled out his key from the ignition as his car came to a stop. He opened his car door and walked around to the Mustang.

"Letty!", he called out.

He saw the car door open and out came a Brunette.

But it wasn't her.

Dom felt his heart sink and his face grow cloudy.

The Brunette looked up at him, eyes wide in scared confusion.

"Sorry", he mumbled as he walked back towards his car.

Slumping in the driver's seat, his forehead on the wheel, Dom breathed out a sigh of resignation.

"What the hell is the matter with me?", he wondered aloud.

Maybe Brian had been right. Maybe he had never been able to accept Letty's death so his mind kept recreating her image everywhere, willing her alive. Maybe after all, she was gone-gone forever.

Dom stared at the silver cross hanging from his neck. Like Polaroid snapshots, he could recall images of her smiling face, of their memories together.

"I miss you", he whispered, as he closed his eyes still clutching the necklace tightly in his palms.

His reverie was interrupted as he heard the shrill ringing of his cell phone bringing him back to earth.

Rubbing his temples, Dom picked it up.

"Yeah?", he answered

"Dom, it's me", Mia replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Mia spoke, "Well nothing big. It's just-can I ask a favor from you?"

"What's up?", Dom said feeling a sense of worry wash over him.

"Brian has to be down at the autoshop and I promised Mrs. Falconi from next door I would take her to her doctor's appointment and I just totally forgot that it's the same time that I have to pick up Jack.", Mia continued

"So anyway, I was thinking maybe you could pick up Jack for me?", Mia finished.

"Mia..", Dom began, feeling his nerves relax as he realized it was no emergency.

"Please, pretty please?", Mia chirped cheerfully.

"Alright", Dom breathed.

* * *

Dom chuckled as he swerved into the preschool parking lot. He knew that their lives would change drastically once a baby came into the picture, but he never knew just by how much. Their lives had settled down when Jack arrived and their worlds which had once revolved around high-speed chases and thrill were now centered around that tyke's little pinky. But still, Dom loved his nephew, and though he lived and breathed the quarter-mile life, he'd give it all up and more for Jack. After all, he was a family man first and foremost.

Dom pushed open the door to the preschool. It was like Barney had thrown up in here with all the bright colors.

"Hi, are you here for pick up?", asked a kindly looking lady from the counter.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Jack O'conner, I'm his uncle", Dom replied.

"Oh Jack! He's such a sweet kid. So well behaved." the lady smiled, "Come with me, he's in the play room"

"Jack, your uncle is here"

A mess of light brown hair hair and bright blue eyes, Dom turned to pick up the small toddler from the floor. In his hands gripped a small toy car. When Dom tried to wrestle it from his grasp, the tyke just held on tighter and refused to let go.

Dom had to smirk, it seemed like Jack had already inherited the Toretto stubbornness along with a love of cars and the kid was barely even four yet.

"Come on little man", Dom laughed, "That doesn't belong to us. Leave it here"

"No!", Jack screamed "Mine! My present!"

"Your..present?" Dom asked, "Who gave this to you?"

Jack pointed at the figure of woman who was standing at the corner of the room with her back towards him. She had long flowy dark hair wearing a sexy bodycon black dress, complete with stilettos. Dom felt his libido perking up from the looks of her shapely curves.

"Excuse me, Miss", Dom called out as he walked towards the woman, "Did you give this to my nephew?"

The woman turned around and Dom felt the blood drain from his face. He would know that face anywhere, it was the one he dreamt of every night.

"Letty?", he gasped.

"Mommy!"

He turned to spot a little girl running towards Letty.

At that moment, Dominic felt his world turn completely upside down.

* * *

**A/N: Personally I was always kind of bothered at how Elena and Dom actually ended in the movie. I mean it was all too quick. It seemed a bit unrealistic that Elena could just let go of Dom that easily even if she understood how he felt with Letty. So here I wrote how I think it should've gone although I made Elena just a tinge more dramatic than I think she really would be, but that's all part of my storyline. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Was this woman really Letty? She had her face; the same dark soulful eyes, the same plump lips. She was Letty Ortiz alright, but she was not _his_ Letty. He scanned her from head to toe, observing every inch of change. Where were the combat boots? In its place were dainty stiletto heels. Where were her racerback tanks and her khaki pants? She wore instead a tight body hugging dress, one that Dom swore the former Letty would've never been caught dead in. In her ears sparkled diamond studs, and her once stubby grease coated fingernails were now perfectly manicured and filed.

If Dom hadn't memorized every single part of Letty's face he probably wouldn't have been able to recognize her now. She had on layers of makeup, done up to a T. Red lipstick and heavily mascara'd eyes, she was made up like a doll. A fragile little porcelain doll. In the entire time that Dom had known Letty, he had never seen her with any make up on. At the very most he had only seen her with black eyeliner and even that was done in a very grunge-rock sort of way when she had been going through a phase in high school.

"Letty?", Dom uttered in disbelief.

Dom didn't know what to say. For once in his life he was rendered speechless. Before he could think of something however, he saw a little girl run towards Letty.

"Mommy!"

The girl was about four years old. She took right after Letty with soft brown curls on her head, and dark chocolate eyes with a heavy row of lashes. She was an absolute beauty, a poster child of children.

"Haydee", Letty grinned as she opened her arms to scoop up the little girl, "Did you have fun today?"

"I met a friend!", the little girl giggled.

"Yeah? That's great honey", Letty smiled.

"Letty", Dom called again.

She finally looked up toward him and her smile faltered.

"Dom. It's nice to see you again", she responded coldly before she tried to walk out.

"That's it?", Dom said, "Nice to see you again? Cut the bullshit Letty, You don't think you have anything to answer for? Why you faked your death? Why you've been gone these last few years?"

"Actually it's Leticia now. And I don't owe you a thing. As far as I'm concerned, we're strangers"

Before she could turn to leave again, Dom quickly grabbed her arm.

"Fine. Maybe you don't think you owe me anything. But what about the family? Mia? Leon? Han?"

"Let go of me Dom!", Letty hissed.

"Leticia!"

Dom and Letty both turned to see a man in a suit walk towards them. He was obviously a very wealthy man. Dom could tell from the way his suit was tailored to perfection, and the way his blonde hair was combed over neatly, like a prep school kid. He had startling good looks, but in the way that somehow came off as very wolf-like to Dom. There was just something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way from the very first impression.

"I came to see what was taking you so long. What's the problem here honey?"

"Nothing dear, I've just run into someone I used to know", Letty replied.

"_This_ is my family Dom. My husband Carter Erickson and our daughter Haydee.", Letty looked back at Dom

He could feel his heart drop at the mention of the word "husband". Letty was married? Dom hoped desperately that this was some twisted nightmare he would wake up from.

"Darling, this is Dom he's….an old friend of mine"

Dom felt his blood boil at how casually she dismissed him as an 'old friend'. As if what they had shared meant nothing at all to her.

"Very nice to meet to you Dom. I must say, it's always a pleasure to meet Leticia's old friends.", Carter smiled at him extending a hand.

"Likewise", Dom replied in a steely manner as he gripped the businessman's hand particularly tightly.

"Well we really have to get going. We're running on a tight schedule.", he said to Letty, wrapping his hand around her waist.

Dom glared at the hand that was wrapped around Letty's waist. _His_ Letty. But there was nothing he could do. He could barely process the fact that Letty was married, let alone to that oilslick. Dom was lost in a state of confusion. He felt his world crumbling around him. His Letty, married and with a child. A child that wasn't theirs? He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He and Letty were supposed to be end game. But what was he supposed to do when the game had already ended?

* * *

"I don't even know who she is anymore", Dom said knocking back a beer.

"I still can't believe this", Mia said dazed as she stared at her beer can.

"It's like seeing the dead come back to life.", Brian agreed.

The three sat around the plastic lawn table at the O'Connors, sipping beers sharing their confusion.

"I just don't understand it!", Mia yelled crumpling her beer can and throwing it on the floor. She stood up abruptly and put her hands on her hips.

"How could she do this us? To have us believe she was dead. And then run off and get married?", Mia ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "Why would she do that? Just why? We're her family!"

"Mi, calm down", Brian tried to assuage his wife.

"Calm down?", Mia was just getting started, "Calm down? No, Brian I can't calm down! She was practically a sister to me!"

"I'm going to get her back Mia", Dom said in a collected manner, "I'm going to bring her home"

Both Mia and Brian turned to look at Dom as though he were delusional.

"Dom. She's married. And you said she had a kid", Brian tried to reason.

"Who is she married to anyway? That she's ashamed to associate with us?", Mia asked

"I don't know. Carter Erickson. Some douchey name"

"Carter Erickson? **The** Carter Erickson? Of the Erickson Real Estate fortune?", Mia gaped.

"Do you know him?", Dom raised his eyebrow.

"Dom. He's a billionaire. He's a real estate tycoon. Second to Donald Trump", Mia babbled on excitedly.

"Come with me", Mia said as she lead the two guys into the house.

Flipping open her laptop she logged onto Google and typed in 'Carter Erickson'.

"That's him alright", Dom verified as he looked over the images that popped up.

It was the same blonde haired sleazebag that he had met just this afternoon.

"That's the guy Letty married?", Brian burst out laughing, "He looks like a 50 Shades of Grey reject"

"Look, it says here he's holding an auction tonight for the St. Jude's Childrens Hospital Charity", Mia said pointing at the link.

"What's the location?" Dom asked

"54th and Leonard", Mia read off.

"What are you planning on doing?", Brian asked.

"Well I have to bring her home don't I?"

Dom grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and strode to the front door.

"Wait Dom", Brian stopped him, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone"

Dom turned around and smiled.

"You don't turn your back on family, even when they do"

* * *

Getting out of the car, he saw the grand white domed building in front of him, illuminated with yellow garden lights. Across its pillars was a large banner which read: "the 23rd Annual Auction for St. Jude's Childrens Hospital".

He rushed up the stairs about to open the entrance door when suddenly a mousy looking man in a tuxedo stopped him.

"Sir, this is an invite only event", The posh man at the door stopped him, looking Dom up from head to toe with judgment "and with a strict dress code"

"There's someone in there that I need to speak to", Dom said.

"I'll have to ask you to leave Sir", the man ignored him.

"Listen", Dom smirked, "I don't think you want to do this the hard way"  
"Sir, I'm going to have to call security if you don't leave right now"

"You asked for it", Dom chuckled as he clenched his fist and threw a punch at the man.

Stepping over his body, Dom ran across the hall and opened the large double doors of the ballroom.

"Welcome to the 23rd Annual Auction for St. Jude's Childrens Hospital", Carter boomed into the microphone at the podium stand.

Dom looked around hastily. The ball room was lit up with a dozen crystal chandeliers. The walls were of mahogany wood. Around the room were several round tables with fine white tablecloth around which the wealthy guests sat.

And then he spotted her. She was a vision in a dark red satin evening gown, her dark curls pulled up in an elegant updo leaving just a few tendrils loose at the sides of her face. She stood there by Carter's side, a fake smile etched into her face but he could see the boredom evident in her eyes.

"Letty!", Dom yelled as he ran towards the stage.

He could hear the guests scream as they rushed out of his way, knocking tables and sending glasses of champagne crashing to the floor.

"Security!", Carter screamed.

Letty had a wide eyed look of shock apparent on her face as he grabbed her by the wrist and ran with her out of the ballroom.

* * *

"Dom, Let go of me!"

He finally released her when they reached the gardens outside the gala. Dom spun around to face her,

"This isn't you. All dolled up, being his goddamn trophy wife."

"Is this what you dragged me here to say?", Letty rolled her eyes at him at him before trying to walk off.

Dom grabbed her arm and refused to let her go.

"I want to know why you left", he cut straight to the chase, "Why you're married to that douche"

"That _douche_", Letty began "Is my husband and I love him"

"Don't give me that bullshit Letty. I can see in your eyes you're lying", Dom said.

"Honestly, why do you care Dom? Don't you have your girlfriends to worry about?", Letty snapped at him.

"Is that what this is about?", Dom growled.

"Look at me Letty" he said as he turned her face towards him, "Is that why you left? Because you had a problem with all those girls that used to flirt with me? It meant nothing. You know that"

Letty let out a mirthless laugh, "You're still as self centered as I remember Toretto"

Dom felt her words scald him, but he maintained his tough exterior

"Do you really think I'd get married to someone I didn't love and have a child with him just to get back at you?"

"Carter" Letty started, "was always there when you weren't. He offered me sincerity, security, and comfort. You were never there Dom."

"Don't you remember what you said to me?", Letty continued, "You wanted me to stay away. You left me there in that cabin by the beach. *** When I woke up in the morning, you were gone. So don't come now and ask me why I left. I only did what you wanted me to"

"I did that for your own good!", Dom yelled at her, "So you fake your death? Do you know what you've done to the family? How heartbroken they were? How heartbroken I was?"

"Heartbroken?", Letty scoffed sarcastically, "Don't make me laugh Dom, you think I'm stupid? That I don't know about Elena?"

Dom stared at her, not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah that's right, I heard about her. So why don't you just do me a favor and go on home to her and let me go home to my family. Okay?", Letty glared at him.

"That's over Letty", Dom said, "We were using each other, she understood my loss. She lost someone herself, so it just kind of-"

"Save it", Letty cut him off, "I don't really need to hear an explanation. You're a grown man, you can do whatever you want. I'm not your keeper."

"Leticia!"

They both whipped around to see Carter walking towards them, looking red in the face.

"Honey", he said, "You've caused quite a scene back there. Hurry and accompany me to the car before the paparazzi swarm"

"We're not done talking", Dom glared at Carter his arms crossed.

"Yes well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this conversation short. My wife and I must leave now. Perhaps you two can talk at a more…_opportune time_", Carter proclaimed as he grabbed Letty's wrist to lead her away.

"I think that's up to her", Dom said through gritted teeth as he grabbed a hold of Letty's other arm.

"It's time to come home Letty", Dom whispered to her.

"I would like to go home too Dom", Letty said to him as she shook off his grasp on her, "Home to my husband and my child."

Dom stood there stunned as he watched the other man walk away with his girl.

"It's always been us Letty" Dom called out to her, "Always has, and always will."

"Not anymore" She replied "I've changed, and you don't know me anymore"

But if there was anything Dom knew, he knew that he'd do whatever it took to break down the wall she had put up against him. He'd do anything.

* * *

** A/N**: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews :) I have some major plot twists coming up so please stick around!  
******* When Letty mentions Dom leaving her in the cabin by the beach this is a reference to the scene in F&F 4 when Dom told her it was too dangerous and left her when she was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Letty fluttered her eyes open. She struggled to get out of bed, groaning as she felt the dull ache of her bones and the bruises along her skin. She got up off the bed, her ankles sore and swollen and hobbled over to the window. It was bright and sunny out, but inside was so cold and dark. She looked at her reflection in the window pane and then looked away quickly. She couldn't bear to look at herself anymore. All she could see now was shame and disgust.

She walked over to her walk in closet and ran her hands over all the designer brands. She wanted nothing more but to yank them from their hangers and tear them to a million pieces. She guessed any other woman would kill to have a closet like hers, but for Letty all these clothes were just a form of bondage. Tight and constricting dresses, body exposing tops. And none of them were her choice, they were all his. These clothes were practically her ball and chain.

Still she picked out a dark blue dress with a low v-neckline and sat down at her vanity, examining his handiwork. Running her hands over her face she winced from the pain. She had cuts and bruises all over her skin, and her lip had split. Picking up the foundation bottle, she began to layer on the makeup, anything to cover up those ugly purple bruises. Letty had to admit that she was surprised, it wasn't like him to ever hit her in the face. He was a man that cared too much for his public image to do that. He always hit her in areas that weren't easily visible. But last night he had lost his temper beyond control.

When she had finished applying the rest of her makeup she slowly made her way downstairs, cringing at the pain each step brought her. He was sitting there at the breakfast table

"Good morning", she rasped as she sat down across of him.

He didn't return the greeting, in fact he didn't even look up at her. It was as if she did not exist.

"Good morning Miss, what would you like today?", Adam the butler catered at her side.

"She'll have nothing but a cup of grapes and a glass of water", Carter ordered for her, "She's gained 3 pounds since we've been back and doesn't need to gain any more. Isn't that right dear?", he said in a sarcastic tone peering at her from over his newspaper.

"Yes", Letty uttered meekly as she glanced down at the table, "Yes Adam, that'll be just fine. Thank you"

"And what is it you're wearing?" he glared at her as he set down his newspaper, "Do you mean to put on a strip show this early in the morning? Was last night's fiasco not enough of a show for you?"

"It's-It's the dress you gave me for my birthday last year. I thought you would like to see me in it", Letty said nervously.

"Meant for evening wear Leticia, not to sit there looking like a common whore at breakfast", he spat at her "It is no wonder they say you can take a woman out from the hood but you can't take the hood out from a woman."

"I'm sorry Carter, I'll go up and change", Letty murmured as she got up from the table.

"Sit", Carter demanded.

Letty sat right back down as Carter smirked and rose from the table. He walked towards her.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to be so harsh with you.", he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Letty closed her eyes in disgust. She could feel the bile rising at the back of her throat. His very touch sent shivers down her spine, and she could feel the heat of his breath on the nape of her neck.

"I'm trying to be as patient as I can dear, but sometimes you can just be so difficult. You understand why I have to be a little strict with you from time to time don't you? It's for your own good"

"Of course Carter", she replied stoically.

"I'll be gone for the weekend", he announced as he unraveled his arm from her waist, much to her relief.

"Really?", Letty perked up, "Where will you be going?"

Carter raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Careful Leticia, one might think that you were happy about your husband leaving", he said in a menacing tone as he gripped the side of her face strongly, pressing into the bruises on her face.

"No, Carter, that's not what I meant. Please-I just", Letty stumbled over her words in fear, grimacing from the pain. " I was asking because I can't bear to be away from you for long, that's all"

"Good", Carter smirked, "I think you'll find everything you'll need right here while I'm gone"

She noticed his emphasis on the word 'here'. He didn't have to say it outright, she knew what he really meant. It meant that he expected her to stay here in the mansion and not set a foot outside. It meant she was a prisoner.

"Well, are you just going to sit there? Aren't you going to give me a good bye kiss?", he snarled.

She got up slowly and approached him, fighting back the urge to vomit and brushed her lips lightly against his. In response, he grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her toward her him as he savagely pressed her mouth against hers, forcing entry into her mouth with his tongue. All her bruises were screaming in pain and she waited for the moment of agony to be over.

Finally he released her and said, "I love you darling. I'll be home soon"

"I..I love you too Carter", she said defeatedly.

He smirked at her and picked up his suitcase as he made his way out the door. When Letty had peered out the window to make sure he had gotten into his car and driven off, she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom where she turned on the bathtub faucet and rubbed her face and body with the hot water, trying to get every essence of him off of herself. 

* * *

"I got you her address. I sneaked a peek at the records down at Jack's day care. But I gotta tell you, I really don't think this is a good idea", Mia said playing with the yellow post-it note in her hands.

"You want me to bring her home don't you?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that? But by barging in her house and forcing her to talk to you?" Mia reasoned scowling, with her hands on her hips.

"Listen, I always hoped you and Letty were going to be together always. Everyone did. And it hurts that it didn't work out that way. But she made her decision Dom, and maybe you just have to accept that. As a mother and a wife now, I really can't support you tearing apart a family. Even if it's Letty"

"If she really loved him, I wouldn't do anything. But she's not happy Mia. I can see it in her eyes.", Dom began, "And you're right, if she doesn't want me I've never been the type to force myself on nobody. But I at least gotta know why she left. We all deserve that much"

Mia sighed. She knew once her brother set his sights on doing something, he was as stubborn as a bull. And she knew even if she didn't help, he'd find a way to do it anyway. So she begrudgingly read out the address to him.

"Fine. She's at 38 Court Drive"

"Thanks Mi, Love you", Dom said.

"I love-" Mia began. But she heard the dial tone as he had already hung up before she could finish her sentence.

"You too…" She finished as she shook her head and set down the phone.

Oh God, Mia thought to herself, what hell was Dom gonna raise now?

* * *

Dom raced as fast as he could down the streets. For the first time in a long time, Dominic Toretto felt at unease. He had been in way too many dangerous situations to count: life threatening car chases, bullets barely missing him by an inch. And yet, it was now that Dom felt the most nervous. It wasn't just the fact that he was going to see Letty, it was the fact that this was uncharted territory of Los Angeles. Dom had grown up on the other side of the tracks, and all his friends had come from similar walks of life. Even in those dangerous moments, it was always on familiar turf.

But now that he was driving to the "other side of town", where people actually wore polo shirts and sweaters tied over their shoulders it was like he was in some stereotypical 50s nightmare. All at once he could understand how Will Smith's character in Fresh Prince felt.

"Jesus Letty who have you become?", Dom muttered under his breath as he drove slowly through Beverly Hills, attracting shocked and curious stares alike from the obviously wealthy pedestrians.

He was a fish out of water here and stuck out like a sore thumb. But maybe, just maybe he might use that to his advantage.

Finally he drove up to a large wrought-iron gate, by which a uniformed man stood in his booth. The man took one look at Dom's Chevrolet Chevelle and then narrowed his eyes at Dom himself, dressed only in his standard wife beater and jeans.

"Excuse me sir, this is a gated community. We can't just let anybody in here", the man said to him.

"Uh I'm the help", Dom lied through his teeth, "I'm doing a paintjob at 38 Court Drive"

"Well Sir", the man said eyeing him suspiciously, "I'll gladly call Mr. Carter and confirm"

Dom leaned back and had to laugh at himself. Years of doing heists and hijacking and running from the law and he couldn't even manage to get into a snobby gated street? Hell no, Dom thought to himself.

"Let me help with you that", Dom smiled as he stepped out of the car and punched the attendant square in the face, knocking him out cold in one blow. He then pressed the button to let the gates open. Like the gates of hell, it opened slowly and Dom saw the long winding road which he had to travel down.

* * *

When Dom finally pulled up to the mansion, he took in all of the grandeur that Letty lived in. It was a beautiful Georgian style mansion with a dark blue tiled roof. Alabaster marble steps lead up to the arched entrance, large French glass windows to it's side.

He smiled sadly thinking about how much he had always wanted to buy Letty a mansion. Maybe not this particular one, it was too pretentious for his taste, but a nice Spanish styled villa by the ocean. He had always dreamed of it. Waking up with Letty in his arms, hearing the ocean waves roll in and out from their bedroom. Maybe even some little ones bursting into the room to jump on their bed. But all that was a pipe dream now.

His heart practically beating out of his chest, he walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. The door opened to an elderly manservant, a butler by the looks of it. God did she really have a butler to top it off? As if this wasn't already straight out of some movie.

"May I help you sir?", the butler addressed him politely.

"Yeah, I need to speak to Letty", Dom said.

"I'm sorry sir, the lady of the house is preoccupied at the moment. Might I suggest you come back at another time?"

Dom chuckled, "No disrespect," as he pushed the butler out of the way and into the mansion despite his protests, "But I need to see her now".

"Sir! I'm afraid you can't do this! I'll have to call the police"

But Dom ignored the manservant and ran up the stairs, calling her name. He ran down the long hallway, opening bedroom doors left and right, until finally he came to a door at the far end of the hallway.

"Letty?"

Dom opened the door to the bathroom, to find Letty crouched over in the bathtub, the showerhead still running.

"Letty?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, mascara running down her cheeks. Then she opened her mouth and began to scream.

"Letty! Letty it's me, it's okay, it's me!", Dom yelled out as turned off the shower. He quickly grabbed a towel and covered her up.

"Don't look at me!", Letty screamed at him as she tried to shield herself with her hands, "Don't look at me!"

"It's not like this is the first time I'm seeing you naked Letty", Dom smiled.

But his smile turned into a hard frown as he looked at her and really began to see what she didn't want him to see. The bruises on her face, the cuts that marred her skin.

"Who did this?", Dom spoke with a silent anger bubbling under him, "Did he do this to you?"

"Tell me Letty!" Dom roared, "Did that bastard do this to you?"

He saw how she reacted. How she shrunk away when he yelled and cowered in the corner of the bathtub. He could feel his heart breaking straight in half again. She used to be so strong, his Letty. That's what he loved so much about her, that fire that burned within her. Her feistiness, and the way she had that sharp witty tongue that could burn you. The way she let no one bullshit her around. It seemed like that Letty had all but faded, and now the woman before him was the hollow shell that remained.

"Letty", he hugged her tightly as he felt her frail body shaking in his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm never going to let nobody hurt you ever again"

* * *

**A/N**: I was actually very conflicted about adding this to the storyline. I love how Letty is such a strong female character and I would hate to take away from that. So excuse the OOCness of this chapter, but just know that Letty normally wouldn't take this kind of treatment from anyone but in this story she just might have a very good reason for doing so. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While he waited for Letty to dry off and get dressed, Dom poured the hot tea into a mug. He felt his own hands shaking slightly. He had never seen her that way before.

Letty cleared her throat as she entered the room. She had redone her makeup and now the bruises which were once so apparent on her face were perfectly concealed behind layers of foundation.

"I made you some tea", Dom said handing her the mug.

She took it from him but never once looked up from the ground to meet his eyes.

It broke his heart to see the girl he loved so much broken like that.

"Letty talk to me, please", Dom whispered to her softly.

"You should leave now"

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving you again, not with that…that fucking bastard", he finished with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Where is he anyway? I'm going to kill that sonuvabitch", Dom snarled clenching his fists.

"He's not home.", Letty sighed in relief, "He won't be here for the weekend"

They sat there in silence for awhile. Dom never took his eyes off of her, but she still never looked up.

"What happened to us Letty?", Dom said breaking the silence.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I..I loved him", she muttered.

Dom felt himself go wild hearing those words from her lips. Especially hearing her say it about a monster like Carter, but he tried to keep his composure, for her sake.

"No you don't", Dom said strongly, "Don't try to bullshit me Letty. You think I don't know you? I've been knowing you since you were a baby. I know when you're lying. You can bullshit the entire world, but you can't do that to me"

"I don't know who it is that you think you know Dom", Letty said finally raising her eyes to look at him, "People change. I changed. I told you that"

"Yeah, people do change. You might not look like the girl I knew, sometimes you sure as hell don't act like her, but you're still her. Deep down, you are still her and that will never change"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Dom. He's my husband and I love him"

"Even when he does that to you?", Dom raised his voice, "Look at yourself Letty! Ask yourself if you can love someone who does that to you"

"What is it that you think he does to me? Huh, Dom? Tell me", Letty stared at him and for a moment he could see a flicker of that familiar fire back in her eyes.

"Don't make me say it Letty, I swear to God if you make me say it", Dom shook his head.

"We were arguing, Dom. Like any normal couple does. Matter fact, we were arguing about what happened last night at the gala. We were arguing and I took the wrong step and I fell down some stairs alright? It was my fault. It was an accident."

"Is that what you tell yourself? That it was an accident?", Dom slammed his hands on the table, "That's a hell of alot of accidents Letty!"

"Mommy?"

They both turned to see a little girl standing in the hallway, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Haydee", Letty breathed as she rushed to hug the small child, "Shh, it's okay. Mommy and Mommy's friend was just having a discussion. Nothing to be scared about"

Dom watched on as Letty tended to the little girl. He had to admit it was a little strange to see Letty being a mother, but he wasn't all that surprised that she was a good one. In his mind, he had always imagined her being motherly some day. But in his mind, he always thought she would be the mother of his children.

"You're a good mom", Dom said to her.

"Thanks", Letty breathed as she picked Haydee up

"Haydee", Letty said to the girl, "This is mommy's friend Uncle Dom. Say hi"

Dom always had a soft spot for kids, but seeing Haydee's big brown eyes look up at him just made his heart melt.

"Hi", Haydee whispered before breaking out into a full on grin.

Letty smiled, "It looks like she likes you. Haydee is usually so shy around strangers. She'll usually run and hide behind me"

"Well I guess she and I have a special bond." "don't we?"

Haydee giggled.

"Go play outside Haydee, mommy and Uncle Dom are going to talk", Letty whispered and set the girl down on the floor.

"Come away with me. We can leave this place. Be with the family again. Be a family. You, me, Haydee."

"Dom, don't"

"I mean it."

"Madame", Adam the butler approached them.

"Yes?", Letty looked up at him, thankful for the intrusion.

"A phonecall for you madam, from your husband"

Letty cleared her throat and looked uncomfortably at Dom before taking the phone and heading upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hello?", She chirped.

"I've been calling you.", Carter spoke in a harsh voice.

"I'm sorry, I was busy around the house"

"What could you possibly be busy with?", Carter yelled at her, "You have maids for everything!"

"I'm sorry", Letty said nervously, "I'm sorry Carter, I'll do better"

"Oh you'll be sorry.", Carter replied "You'll be sorry when I come home"

With a click he hung up.

She sighed and put the phone down, feeling her nerves frazzled again.

"You don't deserve that shit Letty. Just come away with me"

Letty jumped and looked back to see Dom, arms crossed leaning against her door way.

"How long were you there?", Letty piped up.

"Long enough", he replied stoically.

Letty sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "We're just having some marital problems, like anybody else"

"You know it's not just marital problems Letty, admit it"

"Dom. This is real life. I'm not a princess from Haydee's books. So I don't expect a prince to swoop in and save me alright? I'll deal with my own problems, I always have.", Letty sniped defensively.

"Well, I ain't no prince. But I am a man, a man that loves you. I know you've always been strong. I know you never needed no man to save you. But it's okay to say when you need help sometimes. You don't always have to do things on your own".

"Look, Dom I just can't alright?", she glared at him

"Why can't you? And don't you dare tell me it's because you love that son of a bitch one more time! I'm going to lose it if you do Letty", Dom growled at her.

"I'm MARRIED Dom, I'm fucking Married! Does that mean anything to you?", Letty screamed.

"Yeah? And what kind of a fucked up marriage is this? You were trembling on the god damn phone! He hits you doesn't he Letty?", Dom yelled back.

"Okay yes, he hits me! Alright Dom? You satisfied?", Letty cried, "But maybe I deserve it"

Dom softened at her words, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Seeing how broken she actually was.

"You don't mean that. Letty, tell me you don't mean that", Dom said softly, approaching her slowly.

"I don't know anymore Dom.", Letty replied casting her eyes down to the floor.

"Letty", Dom began as he grabbed her hand.

"Stop it. Don't look at me with pity. I don't need that, not from you and not from anyone else", Letty snapped shaking off his grip on her.

"What makes you think it's pity?", Dom replied carefully

"Then what is it?"

"You really don't know?", Dom said getting closer to her

"I love you."

Letty just stared up at him speechlessly. He could see in her eyes that her spirit was broken, and she was looking up at him awestruck as if she didn't believe that anyone could possibly love her.

"N-no.", Letty stuttered breaking the silence, "You don't want to do that"

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because look at me Dom! I'm a mess. I'm not that girl you used to know. I know what you're thinking when you see me. The old Letty would've never let anybody lay a hand on her. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm used and dirty and you don't want a girl like me. Nobody does", Letty breathed.

"You're wrong", Dom said, "She's still there, somewhere deep down inside of you and I'm gonna bring it back no matter what it takes. You're my girl and I'm always going to want you"

"Then take me", She said her voice shaking slightly. "Right here, right now."

Dom didn't need to be told twice. He picked her up effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers, tasting her sweetness and backed her up onto her vanity, knocking over bottles of perfume and makeup cases in the process. He ran his hands through her dark brown locks and left a trail of kisses down her neck, nipping and biting softly.

He then lead his kisses back up to her mouth where he traced her lips lightly and then with the tip of his tongue, begged for entry until she opened them. Letty pressed her body against his, and deepened the kiss, this time with greater urgency.

Letty heard the sound of fabric tearing as he yanked at her dress. She saw how the veins in his arms became more apparent as he tore at the cloth. She felt her blood grow boiling hot and let out a sensual growl. To which he smirked and lifted her off the vanity, throwing her onto the bed.

Everything was raw and passionate, wild but loving. He felt her smooth skin against his, and even though he had felt her a thousand times before in his dreams or in the past, everything was different now. It burned with red hot passion wherever he touched causing a tingling sensation. He felt her nails running down his back with a desperation, letting him know that she wanted him in every way.

He felt the urgent need; an animalistic craving for her. It had been so long since he had ever felt this way. He felt their hearts thudding against their chests, beating like drums. Their breathing became labored as things got more intense between the two. Sweat dripping from their bodies, legs and limbs became intertwined.

In that moment it seemed like time had become irrelevant. In their carnal dance, no one else existed but the two of them, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N**: So yes I know..more OOC weak Letty. I honestly don't like making her that way either, but it needs to be done to flow with the storyline. Sorry :(  
This was also the very first time I've ever written a sexy scene. I hope it didn't come off way too cheesy. As always thanks for reading :)


End file.
